cuando los sueños cambian
by Akari Konomi
Summary: sakuno tiene un sueño...ser una gran actriz. Tras sufrir un accidente, debe olvidar su sueño y se muda a la casa de su abuela en Tokio. Allí conocera a muchas personas que la ayudaran a encontrar un nuevo camino, pero no contara con el hecho de que también encontrara al amor de su vida. RYOSAKU asegurado!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Accidente

Era un día lluvioso, corría desesperadamente para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Hoy serian las audiciones para entrar al club de teatro, mi sueño desde el primer año de secundaria. Me había preparado mucho para este momento. Recuerde todas las veces en que me pare frente al espejo y pasaba horas memorizando los diálogos de mis novelas favoritas. Desde pequeña siempre había sido mi sueño ser actriz, y mis padres siempre me apoyaban cuando debía actuar en alguna obra escolar. Debido a que era muy tímida, raras veces conseguías los "estelares", pero eso no me importaba, siempre que tuviera un papel el cual protagonizar.

Era un hecho que llegaría impresentable a la audición, pues la lluvia me había cubierto de la cabeza a los pies. Corría lo más rápido que podía, salpicando en cada paso que daba, hasta el momento que doble en una esquina y cruce la calle sin percatarme del auto que venía a toda prisa. Lo último que pude escuchar fueron las llantas rechinar contra el asfalto y los gritos ensordecedores de la gente que se acercaba cada vez más rápido para ver lo que había ocurrido.

-¡llamen a una ambulancia!

-¡Dios mío! Qué he hecho….

_Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareada y con nauseas. No podía recordar nada, ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar me encontraba. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que percibí fue el fuerte aroma que expelían los hospitales, así que deduje rápidamente mi paradero. Observe la habitación y su color blanco, que en vez de iluminar, daba un aspecto sombrío al lugar. Luego escuche voces, una mujer y un hombre hablaban, casi en un susurro pero al notar que estaba despierta, sus voces cesaron y se inclinaron hacia mí. _

-Sakuno, cariño, ya estas despierta. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas reaccionado. –decía una mujer, de unos 35 años, mientras sonreía.

-hija, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –dijo un hombre, alto y corpulento, de unos 37 años, con el mismo tono familiar de la mujer.

Sakuno los reconoció al instante.

-mama…papa… -decía mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

-cariño… -decía su madre, Sayuri, con voz temblorosa. –tuviste un accidente.

Sakuno de paralizo al instante. De pronto, los recuerdos inundaron su mente, haciéndole ver con claridad lo sucedido días atrás.

_Cruce la calle con rapidez, dentro de poco empezarían las audiciones y debía estar, aunque sea, puntual. Al llegar a la línea discontinua amarilla que dividía la calle, el sonido de un automóvil dirigirse hacia mí, se hizo presente. Quise reaccionar, pero el miedo y la impotencia invadieron mi cuerpo, mi cerebro ya no controlaba mis extremidades y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar fuertemente mis ojos y prepararme para el impacto._

_Segundos después, sentí mi cuerpo elevarse por los aires, entumecido por el dolor del golpe y los huesos rotos, que luego se intensificaría gracias al choque de este contra el pavimento. Lentamente sentí como un líquido rojizo recorría el contorno de mi rostro. Era mi sangre. Palidecí al hacer contacto con ella y ver como poco a poco mi camisa se tornaba del mismo color. De pronto, mis ojos no resistieron, y perdí la conciencia, escuchando como poco a poco las figuras humanas y sus voces se desvanecían con el aire._

Hija, ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida. Será mejor que llame a una enfermera.

Sayuri salió de la habitación en busca de una enfermera que pudiera atender a su hija. Mientras tanto Sakuno lloraba, no por el dolor causado por sus heridas perfectamente vendadas, sino por el dolor de sus recuerdos atormentándola, por ser tan torpe y mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar, y sobre todo, por no haber podido asistir a la audición. Y en eso reacciono.

-¡la audición! ¿Qué ha pasado con mi audición? Papa, tengo que salir de aquí, debo ir a mi audición, sino no podre estar en el club de teatro. –decía aun con los ojos desprendiendo lagrimas.

-hija tienes que tranquilizarte, lo primordial es tu salud. Antes de pensar en audiciones, debes de pensar en ti y en tu bienestar. –decía el señor Kenichi tratando de calmar a su hija.

-pero tú no lo entiendes…tengo que ir, es mi sueño, me esforcé mucho y…

-cariño, no quería decirlo pero…has estado inconsciente por tres días. Nos tenias muy preocupados, creímos que no te recuperarías. Creo que no es el momento de pensar en audiciones.

Sakuno aun no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿…inconsciente por tres días? Eso no debía ser posible, todo esto debía ser un sueño…o una pesadilla. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía encontrarse en tan mal estado. En ese momento su madre apareció seguida por una joven enfermera, que se dispuso a revisarla y ver si se encontraba fuera de peligro. Casi al instante apareció un señor de aspecto cansado y somnoliento. Era el doctor.

-veamos que tenemos por aquí. –decía el doctor Ishida, mientras revisaba su pulso y colocaba el estetoscopio en su pecho. –al parecer todo esta normal, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿te duele la cabeza? –le pregunto con total serenidad, pero con una mirada seria.

-un poco, me siento mareada. –contesto Sakuno.

-mmm…tomate esta píldora –dijo extendiéndola una pequeña pastilla de color blanco. –calmara el dolor y el mareo. Si sientes algún otro dolor solo avísame y te revisare. Lo mejor será que descanses. –esto último lo dijo observando a los padres de la joven. Ellos entendieron la indirecta.

-cariño debes descansar, lo mejor será que esperemos afuera de la habitación. Si necesitas algo solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-si mamá, no te preocupes. –dijo un poco más calmada.

-descansa pequeña, no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿sí?

-de acuerdo papá.

Los señores Ryusaki salieron de la habitación seguidos por el doctor y la enfermera. Cuando todos se encontraban afuera, el doctor llamo a los padres de Sakuno.

-debo hablar con ustedes. –les dijo con total seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? –pregunto Kenichi.

-es sobre el estado de su hija. No todo está bien como esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Espero que se la estén pasando genial…bueno, este es el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste y por favor…DEJEN REVIEWS!

Capitulo 2: La verdad siempre duele.

-¿Qué ocurre con nuestra hija doctor? –pregunto desconcertado Kenichi.

-la situación no esta tan bien como esperábamos. Le hicimos unos exámenes a su hija y descubrimos una contusión cerebral que creemos pueden afectar su desempeño mental.

-¿Qué? –dijo Sayuri con una expresión de terror en su rostro. –Mi hija…

-la joven se encuentra bajo un tratamiento intensivo que esperamos surja efecto y no llegue a desarrollar algún tipo de parálisis o tumor maligno. Esperaremos unos días más para ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo al tratamiento.

-¿y que pasara si no funciona? –dijo Kenichi.

-pues…su periodo de vida quedaría reducido a…

-¡no lo diga por favor! Se lo suplico…no lo diga… -dijo Sayuri al borde de la desesperación y el llanto. –el tratamiento funcionara, estoy segura…Sakuno es fuerte…sobrevivirá.

-esperemos que sí. –dijo el doctor. –si me disculpan, tengo que revisar a otro paciente. Cualquier inquietud que tengan me lo puede hacer saber a través de la enfermera Yuki. Con su permiso.

-de acuerdo… cariño, dime que esto es un sueño… -decía Sayuri con un deje de resentimiento en la voz.

-no te preocupes, vamos a salir de esto…a como dé lugar.

Los días pasaron, hasta convertirse en semanas. Los primeros días fueron un tormento pues el cuerpo de Sakuno no se acostumbraba a tantos medicamentos y muchos menos, a ese ambiente áspero y sombrío del que se había convertido en su "habitación". Sus padres todavía no le mencionaban lo que el doctor había hablado con ellos ya que temían que su estado empeorara. Ella, a pesar de que ignoraba muchas cosas, había notado todos los cuidados que tomaban en ella, lo cual la hacía pensar que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no quiso adelantarse a los hechos antes de saber lo que en realidad ocurría. Pronto, todo termino convirtiéndose en una fastidiosa rutina, desde que habría sus ojos hasta que se dormía. Sus padres se turnaban para visitarla y estar con ella. Los dolores de cabeza ya no eran tan problemáticos como antes, pero el doctor siempre le preguntaba si eran frecuentes o dolorosos.

Sakuno termino perdiendo la cuenta de los días y las noches, pero casi estaba segura que ya había pasado un mes.

Ese día sus padres entraron como de costumbre a la habitación, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

-hola pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes? –le pregunto su madre.

-me siento bien. Los malestares ya casi desaparecen por completo.

- te traemos una buena noticia. –dijo su padre sin titubear. –hoy te darán de alta.}

-¿de…de verdad? –decía una sorprendida Sakuno que aun no terminaba de creer lo que le escuchaba.

-así es hija. Hoy podrás volver a casa.

Sakuno sentía un fuerte sentimiento que luego tradujo como nostalgia. Minutos después llego el doctor, la reviso como de costumbre, le dio unas cuantas recomendaciones y salió de la habitación junto con sus padres.

-¿pasa algo malo doctor?

-no, al contrario. Sakuno se encuentra en condiciones de dejar el hospital. Le pedí que saliéramos ya que tengo que orientarles las últimas recomendaciones: debido al golpe en su cabeza, Sakuno deberá llevar un control de sus horas de estudio. El trabajo psíquico puede agotarla fácilmente y provocarle dolores de cabeza. Les sugiero que deje la escuela y tome clases particulares en casa.

-pero doctor…Sakuno no podrá dejar la escuela, además los maestros particulares son muy costosos y ya hemos gastado casi todo nuestro dinero en el tratamiento. Debe haber otra manera. –decía Kenichi muy preocupado. –inclusive, ella ama el teatro, será devastador tener que dejarlo.

-lo siento, pero es la única opción si quieren que ella logre recuperarse por completo.

-pero…

-lo siento. Deberán ser fuertes y explicárselo.

Ambos padres se miraron, respiraron profundo y entraron de nuevo a la habitación. Aun no se lo dirían, esperarían hasta llegar a casa.

Durante el trayecto en el auto, Sakuno se dispuso a observar la ciudad por la ventanilla. Todo era maravilloso…los edificios, que a pesar de no ser como los de la ciudad capital, eran igual de majestuosos, la gente caminar por las calles no tan concurridas con sus mascotas, sus familiares, sus amigo…todo esto le trajo recuerdo a Sakuno, pero decidió despejar su mente para no sentirse tan triste y sola.

Al llegar a casa, bajo del auto con ayuda de su madre. Al entrar, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, por fin estaba de vuelta en casa. Nada había cambiado. Todo estaba en el lugar en el cual lo recordaba, los cuadros, las fotografías, los sillones…subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta, como si esperara que algo mágico saliera del interior, y al entrar en ella, todos sus pensamientos de sintetizaron en una palabra: hogar. Recorrió toda la habitación, como si fuese la primera vez que entraba, rozo con la punta de sus dedos el tocador y las sabanas de la cama, poco a poco fue acomodándose en esta hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

El olor de la comida la despertó, deduciendo instantáneamente que ya era hora de cenar. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo de su habitación, encontrándose en el comedor a su madre, terminando de preparar la mesa y a su padre en la sala, viendo un partido de tenis.

-al fin despiertas, supongo que por tu rostro tienes hambre…y también por tu estomago. –dijo Sayuri escuchando los rugidos provenientes del estomago de su hija mientras reía disimuladamente.

-¡mama! No te burles…

Luego de unos minutos, los tres se sentaron a comer, no sin antes dar gracias por los alimentos. Unos minutos transcurrieron antes de que Sakuno hiciera un comentario que dejaría helados a todos.

-y… ¿Cuándo podre volver a la escuela?

Sus padres al observaron con temor y tristeza antes de responderle.

-hija, lo que ocurre es que… pues, no queríamos decírtelo aun, pero… no podrás regresar a la escuela.

Sakuno sintió su corazón detenerse, en ese momento el recuerdo de sus amigos, de su escuela, de todas sus experiencias vividas cayeron sobre ella como un balde de agua fría.

-lo sentimos cariño, pero…debes entender…todo es por tu salud, y…

En ese instante, Sakuno se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, llena de dudas y lagrimas en su rostro.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holis! ¿Como están lectores? Espero que se la estén pasando súper…este es el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste… ¡ah sí! Les quiero comentar que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic y pronto lo publicare, así que espero que lo lean y que les guste, pero sobre todo…** ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi…cualquier duda sobre la serie se la hacen saber a él…XD.

_**Capitulo 3: Tokyo, Momoshiro y mi nuevo hogar.**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde que sus padres le habían confesado la verdad sobre su situación médica. No podía negarlo, había llorado como nunca y había sufrido mucho más. El único consuelo que le quedaba eran las visitas constantes de sus amigos y el saber que tenía la frágil esperanza de recuperarse. Las veces que había convencido a sus padres de regresar a la escuela, terminaron siendo un fracaso, sobre todo cuando audicionó para una obra de teatro.

Flashback

Había esperado más de una hora en una interminable fila, hasta que por fin fue su turno. Había repasado los dialogo como una maniática, y no estaba exagerando. Pronto audicionaría para una obra creada por un joven aficionado pero sería presentada en el teatro de la ciudad.

-Ryusaki Sakuno, pase al frente por favor.

Sakuno camino con pasos firmes, hasta llegar al escenario, subió las pequeñas escaleras y se posiciono en el centro.

-buenos tardes, yo les presentare el dialogo entre Giana y Luciano, del capítulo 7.

-adelante. –dijo una señora del jurado, de aspecto rudo y tenaz.

-muy bien, aquí voy: -"_pero…tú no puedes irte Luciano. Este es nuestro sueño… luchamos por él. Tú no puedes dejarme sola porque…" –_y fue en ese momento cuando un fuerte dolor en la sien envolvió a Sakuno en una ola de agonía. Trato de disimular pero de pronto todos los diálogos habían sido borrados de su memoria, como por arte de magia. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que ocurría, pues en clases el mismo dolor la había afectado un par de veces, y constantemente olvidaba las cosas, pero aun así, sabia disimularlo.

-señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

-si…si es solo que… -decía mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. –es solo que… olvide el dialogo.

-¿Qué?... bueno, si es así, lo sentimos mucho pero usted no está calificada para protagonizar esta obra. Necesitamos personas con buena memoria, que sepan los diálogos al derecho y al revés, y al parecer usted tiene serios problemas con eso. Será para la próxima.

-pero yo…prometo hacerlo bien, deme una oportunidad.

-lo siento… ¡siguiente!

Sakuno no pudo contener las lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar. Afuera del teatro encontró a su madre con un paraguas en la mano. Su desolación era tan grande que no se percato de la fuerte llovizna que caía sin detenerse. Su madre la abrazo y caminaron juntas hasta llegar a casa.

Desde ese entonces Sakuno renuncio a la escuela…y a su sueño de ser actriz.

Fin del flashback

Su madre estaba hablando por teléfono con su abuela, Sumire Ryusaki. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba, y hasta podía afirmar que, si algún día se la encontraba en la calle, no la reconocería. Sin embargo, recordaba fielmente los cálidos momentos que pasaron en familia.

Escucho como su madre colgaba el teléfono y se acercaba sigilosamente hasta el lugar en el cual estaba sentada.

-Sakuno, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante. –dijo con una sonrisa matizada por un sentimiento de soledad.

-dime.

-hable con tu abuela. No sé si recordaras que ella trabaja como entrenadora de un club de tenis en una escuela secundaria, en Tokyo.

-no lo recuerdo muy bien…continua. –dijo sin saber a qué punto quería llegar su madre.

-bueno, es que…le comente lo del accidente y sobre tu actual condición de salud. –dijo Sayuri, esperando que su hija no se enfadara.

Pero lo que la audaz madre no imaginaba era que a estas alturas Sakuno se había dejado vencer por la resignación y la autocompasión, que podía fácilmente traducirse en una miserable lastima. Y peor aún, no se daba cuenta que ciertas acciones por parte de ambos conyugues alimentaban dichos sentimientos.

-entonces la abuela ya sabe…

-eso no es todo…me hizo una propuesta. Ella… quiere que te mudes a Tokyo.

-ya veo, entonces ella… espera un momento… ¡¿Qué quiere qué?!

-no te exaltes cariño, es solo que ella…me pregunto cómo ibas con los estudios y pues…tuve que decirle que no estabas en condiciones de seguir en la escuela a menos que fueran clases particulares o supervisadas, y tu sabes que nosotros no estamos en condiciones de pagar por ello.

-lo sé mama, pero…irme a Tokyo…no estoy segura si es lo correcto. –decía mientras un sentimiento de miedo crecía en ella.

-yo también pensé lo mismo al principio, pero…es una gran oportunidad. Podrás inscribirte en la escuela en donde labora y ella podría supervisarte y estar al pendiente de ti.

-pero… ¿y qué hay de papa? ¿El está de acuerdo?

-todavía no he hablado con el… pero estoy segura que accederá; es su madre.

-pero…

-esperemos a ver cómo reacciona. Solo quiero que lo pienses…es una gran oportunidad para ti.

Su madre la miro fijamente a los ojos, dio la vuelta y se marcho hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena. Sakuno se quedo pensando y reflexionando las palabras de su madre. No podía negar que la propuesta de su abuela sería un gran beneficio para ella y para sus padres; podría terminar de estudiar y luego, si existiese la posibilidad, iría a la universidad, pues sus aspiraciones iniciales ya habían quedado enterradas en el fondo de su corazón. Lo cierto es que no quería convertirse en un estorbo para sus padres. Cuando decidió no volver a la escuela, su mente rondo muchas veces pensamientos que terminaban en una sola cosa: trabajo. Llego a pensar que la única solución para vencer y salir delante de su precaria situación sería conseguir un trabajo, que por lo menos lograra hacer frente a sus necesidades. Pero con esta nueva e innovadora propuesta, que parecía tan efímera e intangible para su alcance mental y emocional, por alguna extraña razón le daba seguridad y confianza, como la que brindaban los sueños infantiles, que hacían creer a los niños que podían ser capaces de volar con tan solo un poco de polvo de hada.

Al final de la semana ya tenía todas sus cosas empacadas, se había despedido de sus amigos y solo bastaba decir adiós a sus más remotos recuerdos, los que la había acompañado durante los años de niñez y reciente juventud. Un día antes del viaje, su padre la llevo a dar un paseo por las riveras del rio que corría cerca de la ciudad. Siempre iban a ese lugar cuando necesitaban hablar y desahogarse. Se sentaron frente al rio en un amplio banquillo de madera. Su padre suspiro y dijo:

-mañana es el gran día.

Sakuno lo miro y no dijo nada. La relación que tenia con sus padres era de mucha confianza, no tenia preferencias pues los trataba por igual, les contaba sus cosas por igual y los amaba por igual. Pero ese día no era de mucha alegría que digamos, aunque trataran de ocultarlo.

-Tokyo será una gran aventura para ti, es mucho más grande que Kyoto, conocerás a muchas personas, harás amigos nuevos, estudiaras y…

-no sigas por favor, papá.

-pero…

-no es necesario que finjas estar completamente feliz por mí, porque es igual de doloroso.

-mmm…lo siento. –su padre hizo una pausa, respiro profundo para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y hablo.

-¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y tus compañeros se burlaron de ti por ser muy mala para los deportes?

-si…lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera podía patear correctamente el balón de futbol.

-¿recuerdas que lloraste por dos días y me dijiste que nunca más practicarías deportes porque nunca serias buena para algo así?

-si…

-¿y recuerdas lo que yo te dije?

Sakuno lo observo y movió su cabeza en un signo de afirmación.

-me dijiste que no tenia caso llorar por cosas como esas y… si no era buena para algo no significaba que fuera mala para todo y…para ser alguien mejor debía conocer mis debilidades y fortalecerlas…

-así es. Y también te dije que si algo no te gustaba no te obstinaras en odiarlo e ignorarlo, simplemente debías sustituirlo… y fue allí cuando decidiste convertirte en actriz. Hoy te digo lo mismo… Observa la corriente del rio, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-pues… -Sakuno observo con detenimiento el movimiento del agua y respondió. –siempre está en movimiento. No se detiene.

-así es. De ahora en adelante tú debes ser como la corriente del rio, seguir hacia adelante, ser constante y perseverante…solo así llegaras a ser alguien grande. Tienes una debilidad y lo sabes, no te angusties por lo que vendrá, solo continua de frente, se cuidadosa y piensa dos veces las cosas… por el momento debes posponer tu sueño y pensar en ti, en lo que puedes hacer mientras te recuperas, en lo que eres capaz de hacer, sin miedo de lo que puedan decir los demás. La vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, solo tienes que aprovecharla.

Sakuno escuchaba atenta las palabras de su padre, mientras en su corazón crecía una emoción inmensa que termino desbordándose en el llanto. Kenichi la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo casi en un susurro.

-pero sobre todo…no cambies. No permitas que tus cualidades y tu bondad desaparezcan, no te dejes pisotear y se libre de todos tus remordimientos. Siempre estaré contigo.

-gracias papá. Prometo esforzarme y no dejarme vencer por mis debilidades… Te quiero.

-y yo a ti. Nunca lo olvides

Se quedaron un rato más en la misma posición, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y emprendieron el camino a casa.

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos juntos en el aeropuerto, más un par de amigos de Sakuno, que a pesar de haberle prometido que no llorarían, no pudieron contenerse y lloraron aun mas que ella. Sayuri, su madre, le indico un millón de cosas que debía y no debía hacer.

-recuerda comportante como te dije con tu abuela, no olvides tomarte tus medicamentos a la hora que corresponde, si el clima está muy frio utiliza abrigos y guantes, si te sientes mal en la escuela no dudes en comunicárselo a tu abuela, no seas desobediente, no hables con extraños, no vayas muy seguido a fiestas y mucho menos tomes alcohol, no trasnoches y escoge bien a tus amistades, pero sobre todo, mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

-¿eso es todo mamá? –dijo Sakuno con un tono irónico.

-sí, eso es todo.

En ese momento una voz que resonaba en todo el aeropuerto les indico a los viajeros con destino a Tokyo que podían abordar de inmediato, que en 20 minutos despegaría el avión.

Sakuno tomo sus maletas y camino en dirección a un par de jóvenes aeromozas que esperaban en la entrada de un pasadizo para tomar sus boletos y así poder abordar el avión.

El vuelo duro aproximadamente 3 horas. Trato lo más que pudo de mantenerse despierta a lo largo del viaje pero el sueño la envolvió y no pudo ver el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, como tanto quería. Se despertó solo minutos antes de que el avión aterrizara. Al bajarse de este, busco sus maletas y a la persona que llegaría a recogerla.

Al principio trato de concentrarse y visualizar a alguien que tuviera el aspecto de su abuela, pero no lo consiguió. Se sentía asustada y las lágrimas poco a poco se acumularon en sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, se estremeció pensando que era algún ladrón, levanto lentamente su rostro y lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro de un joven, bastante apuesto, de ojos color violeta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dijo:

-hola, soy Momoshiro Takeshi, tú debes ser la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, ¿cierto?

-yo…ah, si…soy yo. Me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki. Mi abuela…

-Tu abuela me mando a mí a recogerte, es que en este momento se encuentra muy ocupada y no podía venir.

-¿y cómo supiste quién era? –dijo Sakuno tratando de convencerse de lo que le decían.

-pues… -dijo Momoshiro sacando algo de su bolsillo. –ella me dio esta foto de ti. Supongo que no has cambiado nada. –dijo mostrándole la fotografía.

Sakuno tomo la foto y la miro. Era de cuando cumplió 10 años. Recordó que esa fue la última vez que había visto a su abuela. Momoshiro tenía razón, no había cambiado nada.

-¿tienes algo más por hacer aquí? –dijo observándola con detenimiento.

-no.

-bien, entonces podemos irnos.

-de acuerdo.

Sakuno estaba a punto de tomar sus maletas, cuando Momoshiro se adelantó y las tomo antes que ella. Este se volteo a verla y le dijo sonriente:

-por cierto, puedes llamarme Momo.

Sakuno lo miro y sonrió levemente.

-está bien… "Momo".

-perfecto. Bueno, es mejor que nos demos prisa, supongo que deseas ver a tu abuela y descansar lo más pronto posible.

-mmm…algo así. En realidad creo que ya descanse lo suficiente, solo quiero ver a mi abuela.

-de acuerdo. Te llevare a su casa, de seguro ha de estar esperándote.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y comenzaron a entablar una conversación.

-¿de dónde vienes? –dijo Momo con curiosidad.

-de Kyoto. Pensé que mi abuela te lo había dicho.

-no, solo me dijo que estaba esperando a su nieta, pero no podría ir a traerla al aeropuerto así que me pidió el favor de hacerlo por ella.

-debes tener mucha confianza con ella.

-mmm supongo. Creo que es porque tengo mucho tiempo de conocerla.

-¿y cómo es ella?

-Jejeje ella es…tranquila, mientras no la hagas enojar. –dijo Momoshiro con una gota en la cabeza, sonriendo de manera dudosa.

Sakuno lo observo con un poco de miedo, mientras se imaginaba a su abuela con fuego a su alrededor y un látigo en su mano, con una risa maniática saliendo de su boca. Se estremeció y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza en señal de tratar de olvidar esa idea.

Así continuo el recorrido hasta llegar a un vecindario alegre con niños jugando en las calles, perros ladrando, pajarillos cantando, y un sinfín de cosas ruidosas. Eso extraño mucho a Sakuno, pues creía que su abuela viviría en un lugar tranquilo sin muchos ruidos ensordecedores. Nunca imagino esta situación. Momo y ella, bajaron del taxi, tomaron el poco equipaje y se adentraron en la casa.

-hogar, dulce hogar. –dijo Momo suspirando. –al parecer tu abuela aun no llega, será mejor que la esperemos.

Sakuno quedo maravillada de la casa, que a pesar de no ser tan lujosa, era perfecta. Su calidez y aire familiar la indujeron a recorrerla casi al instante de pisar el suelo por primera vez. Momoshiro solo la observaba con detenimiento. Ella rozaba con sutileza cada uno de los cuadros y fotografías, los sillones, la cocina, la alacena, los pequeños adornos…todo era perfecto. Luego de unos minutos de contemplación, Momoshiro observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

-lo siento Sakuno, pero tengo que irme. No salgas sola de la casa, si necesitas algo, puedes llamar a tu abuela o a mí, mi número está en la agenda junto al teléfono. Fue un placer haberte conocido…nos vemos luego. –dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa y comenzando a correr.

Sakuno lo observo alejarse, cerró la puerta y continúo con su exploración. Decidió darle un vistazo a las habitaciones, subió las escaleras y divisó dos puertas, una frente a la otra. Abrió la que estaba a su derecha y entró. Era increíble. Supuso que esa sería su nueva habitación, pues era color rosado pastel, con pequeños detalles en verde y blanco. Era muy amplia y tenía una ventana por la cual se podía ver la calle y los niños jugando. Observo la cama y de inmediato se recostó en ella, quedando dormida unos segundos después, pensando en todas las cosas que vendrían a partir de ahora.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 del fic, espero que les guste y que DEJEN REVIEWS!

Nota: si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica para el fic, no sean tímidos y háganla.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi…. ¡Pero el fic si es mío!

Capitulo 4: Primer día de escuela.

El olor de la comida casera la despertó por completo. Revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que había dormido toda la tarde. Nuevamente el olor de la comida inundo su habitación y mente, concluyendo que su abuela ya estaba en casa. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ciertamente se encontraba su abuela de espaldas a ella, moviendo con un cucharon lo que parecía ser un guiso. Sumire, al sentir la presencia de su nieta, se dio la vuelta para verla de pies a cabeza.

-Sakuno, ¡al fin despiertas! Por un momento pensé que estabas enferma.

-a…abuela…eres tú. –decía Sakuno con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

-si pequeña, soy yo. ¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas? –expreso Sumire un poco consternada con el comportamiento de su nieta.

Sakuno camino hacia ella y la abrazo con mucha nostalgia. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, que hasta creía estar envuelta en una especie de sueño.

-Sakuno... ¿estás bien?

-si abuela, es solo que te extrañaba mucho. –dijo estrujándola contra sí. –estoy feliz de estar aquí.

-yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. Pero no llores, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakuno afirmo con su cabeza. En un principio pensó que se sentiría mal estar lejos de sus padres, pero ahora que volvía a ver a su abuela todo daba un giro de 180 grados. Toda su angustia había desaparecido.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunto la joven castaña.

-que te parece si me ayudas a poner la mesa. La vasija esta en ese armario. –dijo señalando un armario cerca del refrigerador.

Sakuno obedeció a su abuela y tomo la caja que contenía la vasija. La puso sobre la mesa pero antes de distribuir los platos su abuela le dijo:

-coloca once platos alrededor de la mesa, por favor.

Sakuno coloco los once platos sobre la mesa redonda y minutos después cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. ¡Once platos para dos personas!

-abuela… ¿Por qué utilizaremos once platos si solo somos dos?

-hoy tendremos invitados. –respondió rápidamente Sumire.

-¿invitados?

-sí. No te preocupes, ya los conocerás. De seguro van a agradarte mucho.

Sakuno siguió pensando en eso hasta el momento en que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se miro a sí misma y aun tenia puesta la misma ropa con la que llego a Tokyo. Quería cambiarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, además, no creo que los invitados su abuela fueran personas de alta sociedad o algo así.

-Sakuno, hija, ¿puedes abrir a puerta por favor?

-está bien.

Sakuno camino hasta la entrada. Giro lentamente la perilla para después empujar la puerta hacia adelante. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al ver a las personas que esperaban afuera. Echo un vistazo hacia adentro de la casa en el lugar donde se encontraba su abuela. Luego observo a los invitados y con un movimiento rápido, se coloco a un lado de la puerta luego de pronunciar un simple "bienvenidos".

Los chicos se adentraron en la casa, no sin antes observarla con amabilidad mientras caminaban y saludaban a su abuela.

-¡Sakuno! Creo que nos volvemos a ver. –musito un joven moreno de cabellos en punta.

-¡hola Momo! –dijo feliz de poder ver a una cara conocida entra tantos desconocidos. ¿Por qué están todos en casa de mi abuela?

-la entrenadora Sumire nos invito a cenar, dijo que quería celebrar algo muy importante. Supongo que es porque tu estas aquí.

Sakuno se sonrojo un poco por el hecho de ser ella el motivo de celebración, pero también se sintió contenta de que su abuela se tomara tantas molestias para darle una alegre bienvenida.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta el comedor para poder unirse a los demás.

-¡sumirecita! Gracias por invitarnos a cenar. –expreso un eufórico pelirrojo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y se abalanzaba sobre su entrenadora.

-Eiji… ¡suéltame! –dijo con una vena palpitando en su frente.

-sumirecita, usted es muy mala. –menciono volviendo a su posición original.

-ya te he dicho que no me llames Sumirecita.

-pero…

-chicos, quiero agradecerles el estar aquí conmigo celebrando la llegada de mi nieta. Aunque… ¿Dónde está Ryoma? –decía volteando a ver a todos los chicos buscando al susodicho.

-el no pudo venir. Seguro mañana le explicara la razón de su ausencia. –musito un joven prominente, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y de porte elegante, que infundio en Sakuno un profundo respeto y admiración con solo mirarlo.

-este chico… -expreso la entrenadora. –nunca va a cambiar. ¡Oh Dios! Casi lo olvido, chicos ella es mi nieta, Sakuno Ryusaki. Se quedara a vivir conmigo y estudiara en Seigaku, así que espero que sean amables con ella.

Uno de los chicos notó, por primera vez, la presencia de la joven castaña. La miro fijamente hasta que ésta volteó y lo miró también. Él aprovecho este momento para dirigirle la palabra.

-así que tu eres la nieta de la entrenadora. Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji. –dijo extendiéndole su mano en señal de saludo.

Sakuno extendió su mano correspondiendo el saludo, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba su timidez. Al principio le asusto un poco la sonrisa del joven Fuji; era misteriosa y daba la sensación de esconder algo tras ella, pero trato de olvidar esos pensamientos y sonreírle. En ese instante, todos se dispusieron a saludarla, solo que con diferentes gestos.

-Mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela. –expreso con un tono serio pero que infundía confianza.

-hola pequeña, mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru, es un placer conocerte. .dijo dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de Sakuno y luego terminar con un fuerte abrazo.

-ho…hola… -respondió Sakuno un poco cohibida por el comportamiento del acróbata.

Oishi y Kawamura la saludaron con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Ese fue el saludo más natural y con el que más se sintió a gusto.

-shhh…yo soy Kaoru Kaidoh, bienvenida a Tokyo. –musito el joven dueño de la "serpiente boomerang". Sakuno se sintió un poco extrañada por el siseo de Kaoru. Pero de todos modos le sonrió.

-mi nombre es Inui Sadaharu y hay un 75% de probabilidades de que te sientas incómoda por el comportamiento de mis compañeros. –decía Inui con su típica libreta verde.

En ese momento, podía verse que todos tenían una gota azul deslizándose por sus cabezas.

-bueno, creo que ya es suficiente de presentaciones. Es hora de comer. –expreso Sumire dirigiéndose hacia la olla que contenía la comida.

-¡sí! –grito Momoshiro mientras sus ojos irradian una extraña y divertida chispa. ¡A comer!

Todos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron una alegre velada, acompañada una deliciosa comida, de bromas, risas, anécdotas y felicidad. Sakuno tuvo la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a los alumnos de su abuela y pudo distinguir en ese corto momento cada una de sus cualidades. Era increíble la manera en que se relacionaban unos con otros, eran tan diferentes pero tan similares a la misma vez. Ellos la hacían sentir como en familia.

Pero todo lo que comienza tiene un fin, al igual que la cena. Al terminar todos se despidieron de ella y de la entrenadora, quedando nuevamente solas.

-gracias abuela. –dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto intrigada.

-por hacer todo esto por mí, por preocuparte por mi situación y por brindarme tu hogar. Prometo ser fuerte y seguir adelante, no voy a defraudarte.

-no tienes que hacer nada por mí, eres mi nieta y te quiero tal como eres. Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.

Sakuno dio a su abuela un largo y cálido abrazo. Después subió a su habitación, saltó y cayó en su cama, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. No estaba segura de lo que el destino le deparaba pero ahora ya no importaba porque había conocido a gente maravillosa y sabia que no la defraudarían.

Decidió darse un baño antes de dormir. Se metió en la bañera y estuvo allí por un largo rato. Al salir, se coloco su pijama y se acostó. Mañana seria su primer día de escuela en Seigaku y estaba emocionada por conocer a más personas como los chicos de hoy. Se durmió imaginando todo lo que vendría mañana.

Mientras tanto, un joven tenista de ojos color ámbar y mirada gatuna, llegaba exhausto a su casa. Había estado practicando toda la tarde. Al llegar su padre lo recibió con sus típicas bromas con doble sentido.

-Oye jovencito, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? De seguro tuviste una cita con una chica y ni siquiera me avisaste. Muy mal, hijo, yo pude darte unos buenos consejos. –decía con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-no molestes. –fue la única respuesta por parte del ambarino.

-no seas maleducado Ryoma, soy tu padre debes obedecerme.

El joven de mirada gatuna lo ignoró y subió a su habitación. Se quito su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. Se dio una ducha rápida y antes de dormir reviso los mensajes de su teléfono. ¡Tenía más 20 llamadas perdidas! Todas de sus compañeros de equipo. De pronto una sensación de haber olvidado algo inundó su mente. Trato de recordar pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Se dio por vencido y se durmió. Seguramente era alguna tontería de sus amigos.

-Nanjiroh, ¿puedes comunicarme con Ryoma por favor? –pidió su ex entrenadora, Sumire.

-lo siento vieja, pero Ryoma ya está dormido. Paso toda la tarde entrenando y hace unos 15 minutos llego.

-"así que fue por eso que no llego a cenar" –pensó molesta la entrenadora.

-mmm…gracias por el dato. Pasa buenas noches. –dijo y luego colgó.

-¿dato? ¿Qué dato? –dijo Nanjiroh rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. –no importa, de seguro no ha de ser importante.

El "samurái" coloco en su lugar el teléfono y volvió a su actividad anterior: la lectura y apreciación de sus revistas.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno se despertó muy temprano. No podía negar que estaba muy emocionada por este día. Su primer día de escuela.

Al salir del baño, lo primero que se pregunto fue cómo llegaría vestida; imagino que debía usar algún uniforme o algo por el estilo. Su mirada se poso en el armario color beige que ocupaba una parte de su habitación. Fue entonces cuando descubrió una pequeña nota pegada en una de las puertas del armario. Dedujo que era de su abuela, pues era la única persona además de ella que vivía en esa casa. Despego el papel color rosa y leyó lo escrito en él: "Sakuno, dentro de tu armario encontraras el uniforme que debes usar para ir a la escuela. No olvides preparar tu mochila y la hoja que contiene el horario." La castaña sonrió y abrió el armario. Sin duda, allí estaba su nuevo uniforme. Tomo cada una de las piezas con sumo cuidado para no arrugarlo y se vistió lo más impecablemente posible. Se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que aun no se peinaba. Tomo un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su largo cabello. Se detuvo a pensar que peinado se haría y opto por seguir con sus típicas trenzas, pues era más conveniente ya que su cabello se podía "alborotar" fácilmente. Al terminar se dio un último vistazo al espejo y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno.

Allí se encontró con su abuela, tomando un poco de café y leyendo unos papeles que habían sobre la mesa.

-buenos días, abuela. –le dijo su nieta.

-buenos días, hija. Al parecer dormiste muy bien.

-así es abuela. Me siento feliz de poder volver a la escuela.

-me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso. Eso sí, esfuérzate al máximo, pero no exageres, recuerda que…

-sí, si…ya lo sé abuela. No te preocupes. Seré prudente.

-eso espero. Imagínate lo que me harían tus padres si algo te pasara.

-la verdad no puedo imaginármelo, pero no importa, no creo que sean capaces de lastimarte, eres mi abuelita, yo no lo permitiría. –dijo Sakuno con gestos de niña pequeña.

Sumire sonrió y le sirvió su desayuno. Sakuno lo tomo gustosa, pues estaba hambrienta. Al terminar, se cepillo los dientes y se dirigió nuevamente a su abuela.

-abuela, ¿nos iremos juntas o llegaras luego a la escuela?

-me iré después. Todavía tengo que hacer ciertas cosas. Será mejor que te adelantes o si no perderás el autobús.

-¡es cierto! Nos vemos luego abuela. –dijo alzando la mano en forma de despedida.

-espera Sakuno…

Sumire no pudo terminar de hablar pues su nieta ya había cerrado la puerta.

Al salir, Sakuno caminaba muy aprisa para llegar a tiempo, al recorrer unas dos cuadras se detuvo en seco y medito la situación. ¡Como rayos llegaría a la escuela si no conocía Tokyo! Estaba a punto de regresar cuando una voz conocida la detuvo.

-¡hey Sakuno! ¿Vas a la escuela? –pregunto un sonriente Momoshiro caminando hacia ella.

Sakuno al verlo se relajo un poco y sonrió de la misma manera.

-¡hola Momo! Si, si voy a la escuela, pero…no sé cómo llegar. .dijo un tanto sonrojada.

-no te preocupes, yo te acompañare. –dijo comenzando a caminar.

-de…de acuerdo…gracias.

-no hay de qué. Y… ¿estás emocionada?

-sí, un poco. Espero poder volver a ver a los chicos.

-deberías unirte al club de tenis. ¿Te gustan los deportes?

-pues…yo…en realidad…no soy muy buena para los deportes.

Bueno, eso no importa. De seguro encontraras muchas otras cosas por hacer. La escuela posee muchos clubes y prepara muchas actividades extracurriculares.

Al terminar de hablar, Momoshiro se dispuso a cruzar una calle. Sakuno lo siguió, pero cuando fijo su vista en la carretera y en los autos que se avecinaban, el pánico la inundo. Se abrazo a sí misma y se quedo quieta por un largo rato. Momoshiro que mantenía la vista fija en la calle, al momento de cruzar observo a Sakuno y se consterno al verla en ese estado.

-¿Sakuno, estas bien? –le pregunto posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

-si…yo…no…yo… –de pronto comenzó a temblar y a sentirse débil. Momoshiro se asusto pero no iba a permitir que algo le pasara a la nieta de la entrenadora.

-no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí. –la tomo de la mano y se dispuso a cruzar la calle. Sakuno cerró sus ojos y se dejo guiar por Momoshiro, se aferró a su camisa y camino junto a él. Cuando sintió que el moreno se detuvo, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada violeta de su amigo.

-sana y salva. –le dijo en forma de broma. Sakuno le sonrió y siguieron caminando. Momoshiro no se atrevió a preguntarle qué había ocurrido momentos atrás. Pensó que tal vez ella no se había acostumbrado a la aglomeración y bullicio de Tokyo. Dejo de pensar en eso y continúo conversando con la castaña.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles más hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron, por fin, a la secundaria "Seishun Gakuen"

-llegamos Sakuno… Bienvenida a Seigaku.

Sakuno la contemplo unos segundos antes de entrar. Camino a la par de Momoshiro, viendo a su alrededor. Muchos la observaban, pero supuso que era porque iba acompañada por el joven tenista. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Eiji y Syusuke, el primero haciendo maromas por todos lados y el otro con su típica sonrisa misteriosa.

-¡saku-chan! Qué bueno que este aquí. ¿Momo-sempai vino contigo? –expreso viendo a Momoshiro con una sonrisa picara.

-yo… -Sakuno se sonrojo por la manera en que Eiji se expreso.

-no es lo piensas Eiji. Me encontré con ella en el camino y como no conocía el camino para llegar hasta aquí, me ofrecí a acompañarla. Solamente eso. –musito Momoshiro un poco avergonzado por el comentario de su amigo.

-lo que tu digas Momo.

-¿y los demás chicos donde están? –pregunto Momoshiro viendo a Syusuke.

-aún no llegan.

-me extraña que Tezuka, siendo tan puntual, aun no haya llegado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-no lo creo.

En ese instante la campana sonó, indicando el inicio de la jornada escolar. Momoshiro le pregunto si necesitaba que la acompañara, pero ella le aseguro que desde allí se encargaría sola. Momoshiro se despidió de la castaña y esta se dispuso a ir hacia su salón de clase. Reviso la hoja que su abuela le había entregado con el horario de sus clases y la ubicación de los salones. Al principio se desespero pues no encontraba el salón de la clase de historia, que era su primera clase del día. Pero luego de un par de minutos, logro encontrarlo. Por suerte el maestro todavía no se presentaba y eso le dio tiempo para pasar desapercibida entre los estudiantes revoltosos que aprovechaban el tiempo libre. Busco con la vista un asiento desocupado y encontró uno a la par de joven castaña de coletas que parecía ser bastante tranquila, hasta que unos de los chicos lanzo una bola de papel que llego hasta su cabeza haciendo que esta reaccionara.

-¡ahhh! ¡Horio eres un tonto! –dijo en grito estruendoso que hizo que más de uno saltara de su silla.

Al terminar su repertorio de gritos, la joven regreso a su posición inicial. Estaba leyendo un libro, el cual Sakuno había protagonizado en una obra años atrás.

La joven de coletas, al notar la presencia de Sakuno, se giro para verla y saludarla.

-hola, me llamo Tomoka Osakada. Tú debes ser la chica nueva. Es un placer conocerte. –musito la chica con una sonrisa amable.

-hola, soy Sakuno Ryusaki… ¿lees _La Ilíada?_ –pregunto con curiosidad.

-sí. En clase de literatura nos ordenaron redactar un ensayo sobre un libro y pues…fue el que más me llamo la atención de la biblioteca. ¿Tú ya lo leíste?

-sí, en realidad, protagonice a Helena en una obra escolar.

-¿en serio? ¿Te gustan las artes dramáticas?

-yo… no. Abandone el teatro hace mucho tiempo.

-que lastima. A mí me encanta el teatro, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de participar en una obra.

-¿y por qué?

-no lo sé, creo que es porque la gente no sabe apreciar mi talento artístico. "Ser o no ser…" –decía Tomoka parándose en su asiento y haciendo una pose de superhéroe.

-no te aceptan porque no tienes talento. –murmuro un chico de una sola ceja.

-¡no digas tonterías Horio! Solo porque no eres bueno en tenis no significa que los demás no seamos buenos en algo. –expreso Tomoka a una sola voz, pero en su caso, a un solo grito.

-¡no tienes porque gritar! Además, mis 2 años de experiencia en el tenis me han hecho más fuerte y ágil. Hasta Ryoma lo sabe ya que no es contrincante para mí. -musitó Horio con un gesto arrogante y orgulloso.

-¡eso quisieras! El príncipe Ryoma te aplastaría en menos de 5 segundos.

-"_príncipe Ryoma? –pensó Sakuno muy intrigada._ ¿Chicos…? –decía una tímida Sakuno mientras observaba como ambos chicos peleaban.

-lo siento Sakuno. El es Horio, Horio ella es Sakuno Ryusaki, es nueva en la escuela.

-mucho gusto, soy Horio. ¿Eres familiar de la entrenadora Sumire?

-si…soy su nieta.

-¿entonces supongo que entraras al club de tenis? –pregunto Horio.

-yo…

En ese momento el maestro entro al salón y todo el bullicio ceso.

-jóvenes, tomen sus asientos. Vamos a empezar la clase.

Seguidamente alguien llamo a la puerta, le entrego un papel al profesor y luego se fue, tan rápido como entro. El maestro leyó la nota y fijo su vista en el salón

-¿Ryusaki Sakuno?

Sakuno al escuchar su nombre lo único que se le ocurrió fue levantar su mano, el maestro la observo y le dijo:

-pase al frente por favor.

La castaña respiró profundo, sus piernas le temblaban y nunca le habían gustado las presentaciones que no fueran en un escenario. Camino hasta donde se encontraba el maestro y se posicionó enfrente de sus compañeros.

-estudiantes, ella es Sakuno Ryusaki, es la nieta de la entrenadora del club de tenis, se transfirió desde Kyoto a Seigaku. Espero que sean amables con ella y que den ejemplo del buen comportamiento que los maestros les hemos inculcado. Señorita, soy el maestro Yoshiro Minakawa ¿Quieres decir algo más? –dijo mirando a Sakuno.

-no…así está bien.

-muy bien. Puede tomar asiento.

Sakuno regreso a su asiento, tratando de no ver a su alrededor pues estaba segura que ahora sus compañeros tenían sus miradas posadas en ella e incluso murmuraban cosas ineludibles para ella.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 15 minutos desde que el maestro entro al salón de clases cuando la puerta nuevamente sonó. El maestro camino hasta ella y la abrió. Al ver a la persona que se encontraba fuera del salón hizo un gesto que expresaba molestia y a la misma vez resignación.

-Echizen, nuevamente llega tarde. ¿Ahora cual es su excusa?

-ninguna, solamente me quede dormido. –dijo con total tranquilidad.

-eso pensé.

En maestro que ya tenía una vena palpitando en su cabeza, lo dejo pasar y le dijo que se sentara. Ryoma camino entre sus compañeros sin inmutarse de la presencia de la nueva estudiante. Esta, de igual manera, permanecía ajena a la situación pues se encontraba inmersa leyendo la lectura que el maestro les había indicado. Al sentarse, Ryoma bostezo unas cuatro veces, para luego ser regañado por el señor Yoshiro con el mismo sermón de todos los días, que empezaba con un "usted es un holgazán" y terminaba con un "la próxima vez será suspendido", cosa que nunca había sucedido.

Así transcurrieron las primeras horas de clase, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Sakuno salió rápidamente del salón para guardar unos libros en su casillero. La verdad estaba asombrada de sí misma, había soportado tres periodos de clases y no había tenido ninguna recaída. Al terminar de guardar sus libros en su casillero, se dispuso a tomar el camino hacia la cafetería, pues su abuela no le había preparado el almuerzo. Pero repentinamente recordó que antes debía tomarse unas pastillas, regreso a su casillero, pero la puerta parecía haberse quedado atorada y en el momento en que había conseguido abrirla se escuchó un terrible estruendo; un joven de mirada gatuna pasaba por allí mientras al mismo tiempo leía un libro, lo que produjo que no notara la puerta del casillero, impactándose con ella al momento en que esta era abierta. Sakuno se asusto y cerró rápidamente la puerta olvidándose por completo de sus pastillas. A unos cinco pasos de ella se encontraba un joven de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos que permanecía con una mano sobre su rostro murmurando cosas que Sakuno no pudo entender porque al parecer eran dichas en ingles.

-pero qué demonios… -pronuncio un adolorido Ryoma, mientras trataba de apaciguar el dolor masajeando la parte golpeada.

-lo…lo siento, no…no era mi intención, yo… -decía Sakuno completamente apenada.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Querías matarme o qué?

-yo…no quería, es que…

En ese momento, el joven dejo al descubierto su rostro, quedando Sakuno totalmente paralizada por su gran atractivo, a pesar del gran moretón que tenía en su mejilla. Sus ojos eran color ámbar, otorgándole una mirada gatuna, su cabello a pesar de estar un poco desordenado le daba un toque seductor y galante. Sakuno estaba hipnotizada, hasta que las palabras de Ryoma la sacaron de su ilusión.

-la próxima vez no seas tan torpe y ten más cuidado con lo que haces.

La joven sintió su corazón oprimirse y estaba segura que las lágrimas ya estaban próximas, pero aunque hubiera cometido un error, la culpa no era totalmente de ella. Noto que el joven ambarino llevaba consigo un libro, así que dedujo que el descuido no era solo por parte de ella.

-pero…pero si tu…tu… -decía completamente sonrojada, por vergüenza y enojo, por la manera en que la había tratado. Pero la asustaba aun más el hecho de que no pudiera expresarse bien delante de él, como si su lengua se enredara y las palabras no salieran de su boca. –tu…tu también… -_"¿Por qué no puedo hablarle?" –_pensaba Sakuno mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Ryoma la observo unos minutos más para luego irse hacia la azotea. Estaba molesto, había olvidado por completo el trabajo de literatura y para colmo una desconocida le arremetía la puerta de su casillero. Al llegar a la azotea, se relajo y leyó un poco mas antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizá había sido un poco rudo con esa chica, pero que mas daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Además el era así y de ninguna manera se disculparía.

**Continuará….**

Y… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero sus respuestas en los reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien… antes que nada quiero disculparme por atrasarme tanto con este fic, es que mi otro fic "solo una oportunidad" ha tenido mayor número de lectores y mas reviews entonces me he dedicado más a él…pero no se preocupen, este fic no lo dejare a medias…palabra de honor! XD

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

No quiero entretenerlos más, aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 del fic, espero que lo disfruten…

**Capitulo 5: nuevos… ¿amigos?**

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Seigaku, con mi almuerzo en mi mano derecha, me sentía algo mareada a pesar de que ya me había tomado mi medicina. Las palabras de ese chico ambarino realmente me habían afectado. Sentía su desprecio en cada gesto que hacía y eso me dolía mucho…y no tenía idea del porque.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la cafetería, mire a mi alrededor y lo único que pensé fue "desconocidos". Porque así eran mis compañeros para mí…unos completos desconocidos.

De pronto una voz chillona y estruendosa invadió todo el lugar y curiosamente decía mi nombre.

-¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Por aquí! –decía una chica de coletas la cual se me hacía muy familiar. Casi al instante la recordé. Era mi compañera de clase. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Oh si, Tomoka Osakada.

Camine con pasos lentos hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba, junto a unos cuantos chicos que hablaban entre ellos. Al llegar a la mesa, la salude y me senté.

-hola Tomoka-san.

-no es necesario que seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Tomo-chan o solo Tomoka si así lo prefieres. –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-de acuerdo, entonces…tu puedes llamarme solamente Sakuno. –trate de devolverle la sonrisa con la misma intensidad. Creo que lo conseguí.

-excelente. Ah, por cierto…ellos son mis amigos Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio. –dijo señalando a los susodichos, los cuales me sonrieron amablemente y me saludaron con un "hola".

Les correspondí el saludo de la misma manera y nos dispusimos a comer nuestros respectivos almuerzos.

Mientras comíamos, Tomoka comenzó a hacerme preguntas.

-y, ¿de qué escuela vienes? –me dijo de lo más natural.

Yo solo me estremecí y trate de responderle lo más tranquila posible.

-pues yo…estudia en la Escuela de Artes Lilium. –musito la castaña casi susurrando.

-¿la escuela que queda al este de Japón? –pregunto con intriga la chica de coletas.

-s…si. –respondió con un semblante triste. No le gustaba hablar de su pasado y menos de su antigua vida escolar, extraña a sus amigos y su…pasatiempo. Pero ya no podía dedicarse a él.

-eso quiere decir que eres toda una artista, ¿Cuál es tu talento? –pregunto de manera eufórica y muy curiosa.

-pues yo…yo…_"deja de tartamudear"_ –pensaba Sakuno –yo…me gustaba mucho el teatro. –dijo con cierto deje de tristeza.

-¿en serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! Siempre he querido participar en obras de teatro, pero nunca se me presenta la oportunidad. Tal vez algún dia puedas darme algunos consejos sobre mi actuación.

-si…tal vez… -dijo tratando de sonreír.

- de seguro extrañas mucho a tus amigos.

-mmm un poco. –decía aun más triste que antes. Tomoka pareció notarlo y dejo de hacerle preguntas sobre ese tema.

-mmm aguarda un segundo…tu apellido es Ryusaki, ¿cierto? –dijo Tomoka colocando el dedo índice en su barbilla. -¿eres pariente de la entrenadora Ryusaki? –dijo como si hubiera descubierto algún misterio oculto.

-s…si, Sumire es mi abuela. –dijo de manera tímida, no quería que la gente se diera cuenta de ese detalle, pero de seguro con el tiempo, todos se iban a enterar.

-de seguro eres muy buena en los deportes. –expreso Tomoka muy segura de sí misma.

-en realidad…los deportes no se me dan para nada bien. –musito Sakuno con algo de pena. Lo cierto era que nunca fue buena para los deportes, su abuela siempre había querido enseñarle a jugar tenis, como lo hizo con su padre pero, por mucho que se esforzaba, nunca conseguía devolver la pelota. Así que decidió darse por vencida y dedicarse al mundo de las artes, en eso si era buena.

-¿en serio? Mmm estos bobos de aquí siempre presumen sobre su habilidad en el tenis, pero nunca han logrado ganar un partido, y menos contra mi príncipe.

-"_¿príncipe?" –_pensó Sakuno mientas su amiga señalaba a los tres chicos que comían en la misma mesa. Casi al instante, uno de ellos, de cabello castaño y "uniceja" se volteo a verla, con una cara de pocos y se dispuso a discutir sobre lo que Tomoka había dicho anteriormente.

-¿a quién le dices bobo, gritona? En mis 3 años de experiencia en el tenis, nunca nadie ha podido hacerle frente a mi súper saque potente. –decía un tanto orgulloso y teatral.

-sí, supongo que eso será en tus sueños, Horio. –respondió Tomoka a manera de burla lo que hizo que Sakuno se extrañara y sonriera levemente.

Horio iba a responderle pero el timbre de clases sonó, anunciando el regreso de la jornada escolar. Todos tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a caminar hacia sus respectivos salones de clase, no sin que antes Tomoka y Horio se lanzaran miradas asesinas y tomaran caminos separados.

Ambas jóvenes iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, una de ellas hablando sobre miles de cosas a la vez y la otra tratando de prestarle atención a todo lo que decía. Cuando iban llegando al salón uno de los comentarios de su nueva amiga le llamo la atención.

-oye Sakuno, que te parece si después de clases me acompañas a las practicas del equipo de tenis. Lo que pasa es que soy la presidenta del club de fan del príncipe Ryoma y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, claro, si no tienes nada más que hacer. –decía con estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual asusto un poco a la castaña.

-¿príncipe Ryoma? –dijo Sakuno sin poder evitarlo, con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¡sí! El está en nuestra clase y es uno de los titulares del club de tenis, es muy bueno jugando ese deporte.

-"_que extraño –pensó Sakuno. –no recuerdo haber visto a alguien de mi edad en la reunión de mi abuela. Quizá el es el chico que no asistió._

_-_y… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañaras? –pregunto la chica de coletas con una expresión casi suplicante en su rostro.

-mmm de…acuerdo. –respondió Sakuno titubeando, pero la verdad le daba mucha curiosidad el conocer a ese chico prodigio del tenis.

-¡sí! -grito eufóricamente. Por suerte Sakuno ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus gritos.

Así pasaron las clases, muy aburridas para Sakuno, pero trataba en lo posible de concentrarse. Algo que pudo notar fue que uno de los asientos de su clase estaba vacío, y aunque fuera muy despistada, podía asegurar que en la mañana todos estaban ocupados, pero no logro recordar quien se encontraba sentado allí.

De vez en cuando sentía leves dolores de cabeza pero se le pasaban rápido, al final de la jornada debía tomarse otra pastilla, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba harta de todos esos medicamentos. Como anhelaba que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Ryoma se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Seigaku, cubriendo su nariz con la mano pues podría asegurar que por el dolor y la temperatura que esta mantenía, seguramente estaba tan roja como un tomate. Al dar vuelta en una de los corredores, diviso a lo lejos la figura de su amigo Momoshiro e inmediatamente se giro y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, pero desafortunadamente hoy no contaba con mucha suerte y el ojivioleta logro alcanzarlo.

-hey Ryoma, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –le dijo Momo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él. –creí que estarías en la azotea como siempre.

Ryoma se mantenía de espaldas a él y no le respondía, por ningún motivo quería que su amigo lo viera en ese estado.

-oye, ya sé que eres de pocas palabras pero no tienes por qué ser tan maleducado. –y sin previo aviso coloco su mano en el hombro del ambarino, impidiéndole reaccionar instantáneamente y lo hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente.

-rayos Ryoma, ¿Qué es lo que…? –pero no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a su amigo con la mitad de la cara tapada. -¿Por qué te cubre el rostro?

-no molestes Momoshiro –fue lo único que dijo.

En eso, Momoshiro le aparto la mano de la cara y pudo ver la razón por la cual este se ocultaba.

-pero que… -y casi al instante soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo. -¿y ahora con quien te peleaste? –decía sin dejar de reír.

-idiota, yo…no me he peleado con nadie… ¿quisieras dejar de reírte? –decía un poco avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo, ahora todos los observaban.

-no sé si pueda, pareces un payaso.

Ryoma le lanzo una de sus tantas miradas asesinas, como dándole a entender que si no paraba de reír, su nariz le iba a quedar igual que la suya.

-de acuerdo, no te enojes, pero… ¿vas a explicarme porque tienes la nariz tan roja?

-hmp…

-vamos, no se lo diré a nadie.

-yo…me golpee con la puerta de un casillero. –dijo el ambarino muy rápido.

-¿en serio? ¿Eso es todo? –decía su amigo un poco incrédulo.

-sí. –respondió de manera cortante.

-mmm pues conociéndote, no me asombra que te haya pasado, a veces eres tan retraído, que asustas a la gente. –esto último lo dijo con una risita burlona que hizo enojar mas al ambarino.

-hmp… creí que ya no ibas a reírte. –le dijo a modo de reclamo.

-ya, ya, lo siento. Supongo que te dirigías a la azotea, ¿cierto?

-hmp… -fue lo único que respondió Ryoma.

-¿y no piensas regresar a clases?

-no. –contesto rápidamente.

-oye no es bueno que faltes a clases. –decía el ojivioleta como tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, Ryoma ya no estaba allí, se encontraba como a 8 metros de distancia, caminando en dirección a la azotea.

-este chico nunca cambiara –y al terminar de decir eso, el también siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto el joven tenista ya se encontraba acostado en el suelo de la azotea, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que el color rojo de su nariz desapareciera. Sin embardo, término quedándose dormido.

Por fin las clases ya habían finalizado, para suerte de muchos. Sakuno se sentía algo cansada, y era para menos, aun no estaba totalmente recuperada de su accidente y el doctor le había recomendado dejar la escuela y tomar clases particulares. Quería irse a su casa pero recordó lo que había hablado con Tomoka y suspiro cansada, mientras escuchaba los pasos de una chica que se acercaba a ella con paso veloz y le gritaba:

-Sakuno-chan, ¿estás lista?

-mmm sí. –pareció dudarlo por unos segundos, pero si lo pensaba bien, en casa tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, se deprimiría por estar tan sola, sus padres solo la llamaban por la noche y su abuela aun no llegaba. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Ambas jóvenes caminaron juntas hasta las canchas de tenis, Tomoka hablaba sobre miles de cosas a la vez y Sakuno comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esas charlas monopolizadas, en donde Tomoka hablaba y ella trataba de llevarle el hilo a toda la conversación. En realidad, le agradaba mucho su nueva amiga, aunque fueran muy diferentes. Sentía que esa personalidad extrovertida, mostraba más sinceridad y honestidad que la de cualquier otra persona; y eso le brindaba confianza.

Al llegar a las pocas gradas que tenían las canchas, Tomoka le mostro los carteles que había hecho y la castaña se impresiono de cuanta creatividad tenia la chica de coletas, eran muy coloridos y vistosos. Se alejo unos momentos de ella, pues al parecer el club de fan en el cual era presidenta, la necesitaba y ella debía hacer frente a sus responsabilidades.

A lo lejos logro divisar a todos los chicos que asistieron a la cena de su abuela, algunos de ellos la miraron y ella les sonrió, levantando la mano y agitándola a manera de saludo.

-¡Sakuno-chan! –grito Eiji desde las canchas y Sakuno no pudo más que sonrojarse por semejante acto. Ahora muchas personas la veían y murmuraban cosas. El club de tenis era muy popular.

Momentos después se escucho un grito estruendoso que provenía de la entrada de las canchas, donde se encontraba el club de fans al que pertenecía Tomoka.

-"_el club de fans de su príncipe" –_pensó Sakuno al recordar las palabras de Tomoka.

Giro su rostro tratando de ver el por qué gritaban de esa manera…supuso que era por el supuesto príncipe, ya que todas decían cosas como: "príncipe Ryoma te amo" "Ryoma te apoyamos" y la que más se escuchaba "gana por mi Ryoma-sama"

-"_debe ser todo un ídolo en esta escuela" –_pensó Sakuno soltando una risita y colocándose nuevamente en su asiento, pues no lograba ver nada, debido al gran tumulto de chicas alborotadas.

De pronto un chico, más o menos de su edad, se colaba entre todas las chicas e ingresaba a las canchas. Sakuno no lograba distinguir su rostro pues usaba una gorra blanca. Algo en él se le hacía familiar.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a practicar y a seguir el riguroso entrenamiento del capitán Tezuka. Algunos corrían alrededor de las canchas, otros jugaban dobles y algunos hacían ejercicios de estiramiento. Y así, las prácticas llegaron a su fin. Algunos estaban decepcionados pues esperaban presenciar uno que otro partido entre los titulares, cosa que no se llevo a cabo.

Sakuno se quedo sentada un rato y mas, y sin poder evitarlo su mente comenzó a divagar por aquellos lejanos recuerdos en donde su abuela le enseñaba a jugar tenis.

_Flashback_

_-abuela, no más. –decía una pequeña niña de unos 7 años que se encontraba jugando tenis con una señora de edad algo avanzada. Su respiración era agitada y sudaba mucho._

_-vamos Sakuno, esfuérzate un poco más. –esas eran las palabras de la contrincante, su abuela, la cual todos los veranos llegaba a su casa y "hacia el intento" de enseñarle a jugar tenis. Sus esfuerzos aun no daban fruto._

_-estoy cansada, sabes que no soy buena para esto… ¿podemos parar? –decía mientras corría hacia una de las esquinas de la cancha y trataba de darle lo mejor posible a la pelota. ¡Punto para la abuela!_

_-está bien, es todo por hoy. –decía mientras observaba como su nieta corría hacia una de las bancas del parque y tomaba agua de una botella._

_-abuela… ¿Por qué insistes tanto en enseñarme tenis? –pregunto la pequeña niña._

_-porque sé que si practicas, podrías ser muy buena._

_-¿tú crees? –decía un tanto dudosa._

_-estoy segura. –dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fin del flashback_

Cuando salió de su trance, no había nadie en las canchas. El viento soplaba y amenazaba con caer una tormenta. Sakuno se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y mientras se disponía a salir de las canchas, escucho el rebote de una pelota, que era lanzada con tanta precisión que no pudo evitar buscar el lugar del cual provenía.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte cerca de una pared, algo alejada de las canchas. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y cuando se atrevió a mirar detrás de la pared, un objeto impacto en su frente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, por miedo y vergüenza, hasta que se digno a abrirlos, y cuando su vista se aclaro completamente, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¿tu? –dijeron al unisonó ambos jóvenes. ¿Será esto casualidad?

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora:**

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me salió bastante bien para haberlo escrito en un solo dia…no olviden dejar **sus reviews**! Su opinión me importa mucho…y me motivan a continuar…

No sé si conocen o han visto los videos de Germán…son muy divertidos…el siempre termina sus videos con una pregunta…así que pensé que sería divertido hacerlo también…aquí va la pregunta…

_Si un chico las engaña con otra… ¿lo perdonarían?_

Espero sus respuestas en los reviews!

Saludos.


End file.
